Here, in the moment, is where we exist
by prototype gear
Summary: No point dwelling on the past or the future. Because right now, you just gotta survive. In numbers, in strength, in resources, and in society. Pokémon is a world of dangerous monsters, and what can one Pokémon do by himself? In a world without humans, without restraint, all that they can do is live. Mystery Dungeon AU! No Humans!
**My new story. A pokemon centric one that I hope you all enjoy. This is simply an incredibly short Prolouge. Chapters will retain my minimum of Six-thousand to Ten-thousand. I don't own anything mothersuckas. Nothing but the most badass of AIRHORNS!**

 **BABABABWAAAAAAA!**

Here, in the moment, is where we live.

* * *

Trees, bugs, and all assortments of moss, dirt, and rainy puddles. Such is the juggle, that and the incredibly moist air. As well as the incredibly hot temperature. Jumping through the trees, clutching his bleeding side as blood trickled past his hand, a lone Riolu landed on a branch, and leaped towards another. A Bag slung over its shoulders, swinging in the wind as the small blue Pokémon fell through the air, towards yet another resilient branch.

The tracks were recent now, his prey in sight in the distance. The red shell glistening in the sunlight of the small clearing ahead. The twin cannons protruding out of the shell near the top, Blue reptilian skin glistening with sweat from the chase of its own prey, the Blastoise slowly neared towards the frail form of a tired and out of breath blue Kirlia, the smaller of the two Pokémon slowly being backed against a wall as the Blastoise took intimidating, small steps towards the Physic type, a Malicious grin forming on its lips. Highlighting the scar that began from the bottom lip towards the shell that encapsulated the entirety of its body.

Acting hastily, the Riolu landed on a branch behind the Blastoise as stealthily as possible. It then reached into its bag, and grabbed an Oran berry, and then held it to its open wound, and squished it against the bleeding area. Engulphing the wound in the berry's special acidic juices, and stopping the bleeding. During all of this the Riolu bit back a howl of pain as it pressed the berry against its wound, and reached into its bag to grab another object.

Pulling out an Iron thorn, a small, blue, dagger-like piece of metal that was incredibly pointy, the Riolu took aim as the Blastoise slowly creeped closer and closer to the out-of-breath Kirlia. The sadistic grin on its face growing wider and wider as it watched the Kirlia try to escape from the hole it had been chased into.

"Now now…no need to be so scared little one." Began the Blastoise as it stood up to its full height, its shadow encapsulating the entirety of the Kirlia's small form. "I just simply need your help with something…well that's a lie actually." Another step closer, "I just want that pretty little necklace you got there…it's something that should be mine." The large turtleloid said with a bloodthirsty grin.

"But, sadly, I don't need you to be around to have it. So sorry…but I can't have anymore witnesses. Bothersome things those are." And then the monster began to move towards the small Kirlia.

' _Now's my chance!'_ The Riolu twirled the Iron Thorn in its hand in between its paws, channeling the power it possess locked deep inside its body, causing the Thorn to glow blue. It then launched the Iron Thorn towards the Blastoise. Specifically targeting…

*Schuelch*

"AAAGGH!" With a roar of pain the Blastoise pressed its hand against its shattered eye, unknowingly driving the Thorn in deeper into its skull, the blood flowing in quartz from the now empty socket. Now, instead of a frightened and terrified posture, the Kirlia's eyes glowed with Psychic power, confidant and in control.

Bringing its hands up, the Kirlia directed its Psychic power towards the howling Blastoise, trapping it in place in its surprise just as a second Iron Thorn flew out from under the cover of the trees behind the Kirlia, impaling the second and remaining eye of the powerful turtle Pokémon, completely blinding it.

"Now Claus!" Shouted the blue Kirlia as it poured more and more of its substantial power into keeping the Blastoise in place, its pained screeching and howling being the only thing it was currently capable of doing.

As if on cue, the Riolu burst form the canopy of trees, a fist cocked back and crackling with electricity. Approaching the thrashing Blastoise from the air, the Riolu sent its fist forth, pounding it against the spot were an eye once was, namely the same spot where there was an Iron Thorn sticking out. " _ **Thunder Punch!**_ " shouted the Riolu as its fist made contact.

As if on cue, the lighting in the small blue fighters fist travelled forth into the Iron Thorn, and into the giant blue turtles brain, frying everything inside as the whole body gave one mighty jerk, and a spasm as if being shocked by the lighting, and then it fell to the ground. Never to rise up ever again.

Landing on its knees, the Riolu, Claus, twisted its neck to look behind itself to see the Kirlia was in the same condition as he was. For a long while, the two sat just like that, each catching their breath. And then the silence was broken by the Kirlia.

"What took so long?" it asked. Its voice feminine and of a slightly higher pitch than the Riolu's slightly brassy voice. Leaning against a tree behind it, the Kirlia slowly clasped the jewel of its necklace. The Riolu simply flopped down from its kneeling position and turned its head from its spot on the ground so that it could face the Kirlia.

"Blastoise the thief…known for stealing anything it can get its hands on, even things that can never be given back…the wanted poster never said anything about him having a posse of mooks that were actually decent fighters." The Blue fighter breathed out as he slowly sat back up, and reached into his bag, grabbing an Oran berry and tossing it to the Kirlia.

Catching the Oran berry, the Kirlia continued the conversation. "Didn't see them myself. The moment our ambush failed and he started chasing me I just **Teleported** out and ran as fast as I could. Maybe that's why the surprise attack failed? He had eyes and ears waiting in the bushes that we didn't see?" she replied while crushing the Oran berry and spraying its acidic against the cut that ran across her head, the bleeding Immedianlty stopping.

Claus only looked at the corpse of the Blastoise as smoke rose out of its shell. "That's probably it," he said while the Kirlia took in a pained gasp as the Oran berry's juices splashed against the open wound on her side. "The only good thing that came out of that are those two Iron Thorns I nicked off a Wartortle." He explained with a grimace.

Slowly getting up, the Kirlia began to walk towards the Blastoise, her steps slow and cringe ridden. Claus's eyes were trained on the Physic Pokémon as she made her way towards the steaming corpse of the turtle Pokémon. "Don't push yourself Diana. Your new to this kind of work for the tribe. We may be of the same age but I've been doing this for as long as I've been alive. Make sure he's dead before you get any closer." He told her when she was standing next to him.

The Kirlia, Diana, only looked at Claus with a pained expression. "He has zero brain activity. You fried him like Magikarp getting hit by an Electivire's **Thunderbolt** attack. Although you can blame the Iron Thorn acting as a current holder as the targets body being predominantly water for that. Made it real easy for the electricity in your attack to travel everywhere."

Claus only stared at her for a few seconds, and then nodded in understanding. But before the Kirlia could walk any closer to the corpse he posed a question. "How exactly are you taking this? Your kind are known worldwide for being empaths. Death can't exactly be something that's easy for someone like you…"

The Kirlia didn't bother with turning around to answer him. She only continued to walk towards the Blastoise. Standing beside it, she reached around the belt tied to her waist, and pulled out a small tooth shaped dagger. Using it, she opened the turtle's mouth, and carved out the silver and gold teeth that were in its mouth.

Turning around, and putting the teeth in a pouch on her side, she began to walk back towards her downed partner. As Claus slowly rose up from his seating position, a small sigh escaping his lips as he rose to his full, equal height with Kirlia. Diana looked him in the eye before speaking "This isn't the first time I've dealt with death. And it certainly won't be the last".

Claus only looked at her without any pity. There was no place for such thing. He only reached into his bag, and pulled out a small, bright blue orb. Receiving a nod from his partner, he nodded back, and threw the orb to the ground, smashing it against the dirt clearing. And like so, the duo was enveloped in a bright light, and disappeared from the jungle

* * *

 **How was that? Like it? Hate? It's a bit of an experiment here. I've always wanted to do a Pokémon centric story based in the Mystery Dungeon setting. Recently the end bosses of the PMD games have been original character bosses and not legendary Pokémon like Rayquaza and Dialga. Fear not! a villain Legandary or Mythic Legandary shall be the villain for this story!**

 **Like I said, the chapters after this will bed at least Six-thousand to Ten-thousand in terms of words. Hate short chapters, but prologue chapters are A-OK! tell me what you think so far, and how it can be improved. Now then...**

 **AND THATS ALL SHE WROTE!**

 **CUE THE AIRHORNS!**

 **BABABABABWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


End file.
